In the oil and gas exploration industry, various techniques of marine geophysical surveying are commonly used in the search for subterranean formations. Marine geophysical surveying techniques yield knowledge of the subsurface structure of the Earth, which is useful for finding and extracting hydrocarbon deposits such as oil and natural gas. Seismic surveying and electromagnetic surveying are two of the well-known techniques of marine geophysical surveying. Seismic surveying and electromagnetic surveying may be used separately or jointly in a survey operation.
During a typical marine seismic survey, a marine seismic source may be towed behind a survey vessel at a particular water depth. The marine seismic source may emit acoustic energy waves in a generally downward direction. The downward traveling acoustic waves may travel through a body of water and be reflected by the underlying Earth formations. The reflected acoustic waves may be detected by sensors such as hydrophones, geophones, accelerometers, etc. Information regarding the Earth formations may be derived accordingly.
As marine geophysical operations continue to explore Earth formations beneath increased water depths, there is a need for a marine seismic source having an operating frequency range (e.g., a range between 1 Hz and 10 Hz) that may be applicable to corresponding ranges of operating parameters such as water depths and/or seismic power output.